Mountain or Molehill?
by PonandZi
Summary: When Shane finds out about Ian and the Dead Girls' Dance, he freaks. Claire is sick of it and is ignoring him. What will it take to get her to talk? Is Ian still going to be a problem? Read and Review! And yes, I DO know that the summary sucks!
1. Guess Not

*Sticky Note: Hey Non-Aliens! My name's Anni and I'm here to give you a rockin' story. At least, I hope so! I did have some assistance in this from my best friend Missy so I can't take all the credit. _Darn it… _But I wrote this chapter all by my big girl self! Oh- and this story is after Carpe Corpus, but to get it you kinda have to read Dead Girls' Dance. But I'll stop talking and let you have it! 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BLAST OFF!

**Ch 1- Guess Not**

"I'm home!!!" Claire and Shane heard Eve's yell all the way out in the living room. Claire reluctantly slid off her boyfriend after disentangling her lips from his.

"We know!" She yelled back toward Eve.

"I think all of Morganville knows, too…" Mumbled a disappointed Shane at the ruining of the fun they'd been having. "Way to ruin a mood Eve."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. I have _great_ news. Wanna know what it is?" She didn't even wait for a response. "Monica's throwing a party!"

Shane and Claire exchanged a glance. "Ummm... Eve? That's sounds like a ton of fun, but have you forgotten what happened the last time we went to a Monica-attended party?"

"Wait… what?" Shane asked confused.

Eve ignored him. "Well… Yeah. But I thought about it and figured that since Shane is gonna be with you 24/7, there wouldn't be a chance of it happening again."

"Hellooooo? What happened?!" Shane was getting frustrated.

"Nothing!" Both Claire and Eve shouted at him in unison.

"Jeez. Pissy, much? And there is obviously _something _going on or we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

Eve started to answer the rhetorical question but a look from Claire shut her up. "It's no big deal, Shane. Just a little mishap at the Dead Girls' Dance."

Eve cut in with a bit of a wild laugh. "A little mishap?" She repeated. "Claire are you serious? You nearly got raped and… oops."

Shane had jumped to his feet. "WHAT?!"

"Eve is just being over dramatic, Shane. All that happened was someone spiked my water and I took care of myself with a baseball bat until Sam showed up. End of story."

"And you decided to keep this little peace of information from me, _because_?" Shane was furious. Claire had almost been _raped _and she hadn't _told_ him? What the hell was _that _about?

"Shane! Like I told Eve, it's no big deal! I-"

Shane cut her off with a look that could have melted steel. "If you say that one more time… Ok. Cards on the table, right now. Tell me everything. Why you were there, who this bastard was, the reason you weren't with Eve… Everything."

Claire looked at Eve and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ugh. Fine." She said, turning back to Shane. "But you have to promise to keep your mouth shut when I tell you, ok?

He stiffly nodded. "Fine."

"Alrighty. Here goes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was in Common Grounds when this guy came up to me. He seemed nice enough and told me his name was Ian and that there was a party at Epsilon Epsilon Kappa. The Dead Girls' Dance. So I told him I might see him there and he asked for my number. I gave it to him and-"

She was halted in her speech by Shane's snort. "Really, Claire? You don't just give random guys off the street your number. I mean, who knows what can happen? Oh wait- we do know! You can get raped!"

Claire rolled her eyes at his rant and replied in an icy tone. "For your information, Shane, I have seen him before. He and I shared a class at the college." **[A/N: I know this isn't true, but I had to add it in to make Claire's argument make sense.] **"Now. Can I continue?"

Shane just glared at her.

"Great. Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yes. I gave him my cell number and he left Common Grounds. That's everything of importance there, so let's move on. Eve? Maybe you should take over."

Eve looked torn. Happy at the thought of telling a story but nervous as to Shane's reaction. "Umm… I guess!" Happy had won. "So we were talking to Michael, trying to figure out a way to get you out of jail and-"

"Wait. Are you saying this is _my_ fault? Don't you trust that I didn't do it?" Shane looked astonished.

"Of course we trust you, Shane. Relax." Claire out her hand on his chest. He looked up at her, sighing, and twined his fingers with hers.

"Alright. Sorry, Eve. Continue, please."

"Ok… So we thought that maybe Sam could help us so Claire called someone and they said that Sam was at a party. Michael didn't want us to go, but what could he do, right? So I dressed Claire up a mini-me and we were off! Ian found Claire and they were talking. I just went to look in the next room and when I came back they were gone."

Claire picked up the story baton. Figuratively, that is. "Yeah… Sorry about that. See, he gave me water and apparently, he roofied it. We went up stairs and I felt really sick so I stopped walking. Next thing I know, I'm in a room with four guys. When I realized what they were doing, I grabbed a bat that was on the floor and swung it at Ian. I connected to his jaw." She paused in her story long enough to look smug. "So then I slid down wall and pretended to be worse off then I was. You know, give me some advantage of surprise. I had it, alright. Ian came to grab me and I hit him in the balls. Hehe. Now _that_ was funny. Then Sam busted in, with all of his vampire glory and scared 'em off. I passed out, danger: zero."

Shane's look was murderous. He was literally _shaking _with anger. He couldn't believe his ears. Why wouldn't Claire have told him sooner? When he asked her this, she gave him an incredulous look.

"Because, Shane, I knew you would freak out."

"And why shouldn't I? Just because _you_ don't care that you almost got raped, _I _sure as hell do!**"**

"Shane. Calm down."

He growled in frustration and anger. "I will _not _calm down. What I _will_ do, though, is find this excuse for a man and beat the shit outta him." He started pacing in agitation.

"My god, Shane. See? _This _is why I didn't tell you! I can't trust you not to kill someone!"

Shane went still. "You don't trust me? Is _that _what this is about?"

"Ugh! Jesus, Shane! That's not what I meant!"

"Well. It sure as hell does look like it, right Eve?"

Eve slowly backed up toward the stairs. "Oh, no." She said, drawing out the o. "You're not _my _boyfriend." And with that, she ran up the stairs.

Claire stared at Shane. "Great. Look what you've done now."

He glared at her fiercely and started shouting. "Yeah! Because that's all I'm good for, right? Screwing things up?!"

Claire shouted right back. "Why are you being such a damn drama queen?! You know what?" She pulled an Eve and answered her own question. "I'm leaving! Maybe while I'm gone, someone around here can knock some sense into your head!"

She stomped to the kitchen to go out the back door and Shane watched as the kitchen door swung closed.

Shane just stood there.

"So did you kiss and make up?" Eve asked from the stairs. She got her answer when Shane came storming through and out the front door, looking _pissed. _She faintly heard him slam the gate shut. A moment later, the back door made the exact same sound. Looks like Claire has left the building.

Eve sighed and answered her own question (again).

"Guess not."


	2. Deception?

Author's NOTE- Sooo… this was originally Missy's chapter but I edited it a lot. So I guess this is both Missy's AND Anni's! Now. ONWARD!

**Ch 2- Deception?**

Shane couldn't take anymore of Eve's worried rambling. He stormed out of the house, fed up with all the secrets and issues_. I mean, hell yeah my life has been hard. Doesn't Claire know how much I love her? Why would she keep something like that from me? _Fuming, he drove to the bar about three blocks away.

When he walked through the door, there was a group of about ten drunken college guys trying to get lucky with the bartender. _Losers. _Shane sat at the bar and got a beer. He wanted anything that would clear his mind right now.

"So, what's your name?" The bartender asked. Her nametag said Jesse.

Shane wasn't paying attention much, but he automatically responded. "Shane."

"_Shane Collins?_ You know you're like a legend in this town, right?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, clearly impressed with who was sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, so I've heard." His head wasn't in the conversation as much as he normally would be. He still couldn't get over how much Claire didn't trust him. _She should know, though, that if she had asked me not to do anything, then I wouldn't have. Well maybe I would've done _something_. But still! She should have told me right away!_

"Drinks on the house?" The bartender asked. There was more than just a drink on her mind.

Shane wasn't paying enough attention to the way she had said that. He tried to smile and said thanks.

He eventually moved into a table in the corner where he watched the college dudes, amused at how stupid they looked trying to hit on Jesse. Apparently, they hadn't realized she'd been serving _him_ drinks non-stop.

Shane just couldn't figure out what to do. His solution: drink some more.

Eventually, he was so wasted that he had no idea what he was saying. Claire had left his mind and that girl, whatever her name was, was all over him.

"What are you doing?" Shane had asked her when she positioned herself on his lap. Another one of the bartenders walked by. Under her breath she said, "Desperate, much?" But shook her head and walked away.

"You look like you've had some girl trouble. I'm here to make you forget about whoever that girl is or _was_." Jesse lowered her lips to Shane's.

Kissing her was different than kissing Claire. With Claire, it meant so much more. Jesse was a random girl that a guy would use to get laid that night. Shane wasn't even thinking about Claire or anything but beer until he heard that familiar gasp. He jumped, knocking the girl to the floor. Shane was too shocked to speak. Seeing Claire's face like that hurt him badly. She looked completely broken.

Shane heard Eve's voice. "Claire?! Did you find him?!"

"Claire, I'm-"Shane was silenced by Claire shaking her head and walking toward Eve.

"He's not here." Shane heard Claire say, followed by Eve saying, "Dammit." Then, the door closed.

What happened finally sunk in when Shane ran out of the bar, completely forgetting about the girl that he had been making out with only thirty seconds ago. Eve's car was pulling out of the parking lot. Shane screamed Claire's name. He knew she had heard him because he saw Claire's head in the passenger seat turn. She shook her head and turned back to look forward.

He couldn't bring himself to go home. He roamed around the whole night not caring about some sick vampire sucking him dry. He wanted so badly to take back everything. He hated himself for this.

_Claire's point of view_

Claire and Eve had gone home. Eve called Michael to tell him they hadn't found Shane and were going home because it was getting dark. Michael would have to look for Shane alone now.

Eve was in tears on the couch in the living room with Claire. Claire was shocked. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to feel. Her face was plain with no emotion at all.

"Why would Shane do this? How do we know if he's okay or not? Where is he? Does he have some kind of moronic death wish? He's such an asshole! Why is he putting us through this?" Eve was going on and on, crying and babbling to herself. Claire wasn't paying attention at all.

Claire finally went to bed about two hours later. She couldn't fall asleep. There was a low noise of people speaking followed by Eve screaming, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU? DO YOU HAVE SOME TYPE OF DEATH DESIRE?" Obviously Shane was home. She didn't stay awake long enough to find out what happened. She clearly didn't care.

_Back to Shane. Sorry about the switcheroozing!_

Shane went and knocked on Claire's door, not knowing what to say. She didn't answer. He figured she wouldn't want to talk to him. At least this would give him time to prepare what he was going to say.

The next morning Shane found Claire in the kitchen. Michael was sleeping and Eve had gone to work. "Listen, I—"

He didn't get to finish before Claire moved to walk around him and out the door. She had no expression on her face.

"Dammit. What the hell have I done?" He said under his breath leaning on the counter putting his head in his hands.

* * *

ANOTHER NOTE- I know, I know… Don't kill me yet! I swear, there is a happy ending! After all, Shane and Claire belong together!


	3. Calling in the Calvary

*Hey! I'm so proud of myself and Missy for updating so soon! It is my personal speed record. Although, in order to do it, I had to ignore my other story. So be grateful!! This chapter is just about Claire ignoring Shane so it's a little boring. But onward!

Ch 3- Calling in the Calvary

_Claire's POV!_

Claire hadn't talked to Shane in about three days. Eve was catching on to Claire's mood but had assumed it had to do with the whole trust issue argument they had going on.

"Claire, can you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on between you and Shane! It's driving me insane! I mean obviously he did something wrong but this seems a little dramatic for you to be carrying on this long about that fight you guys had a _week _ago." Eve said, after watching Claire leave the living room when Shane walked in. Eve followed her up to her room.

"It hasn't been a _week. _And seriously Eve, it's nothing. I just… I don't want to talk about it." Claire said making a failed attempt to move around Eve.

"Don't give me that shit. Either you tell me or go downstairs and spend time with Shane." Eve said angrily, annoyed that Claire was keeping something this big from her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. I really don't want Michael or my parents or anyone else knowing." Eve nodded, letting Claire know that she would keep her mouth shut. "When we went to the bar looking for Shane, he was there. Instead of drinking and sulking like we assumed, he was getting a lap dance from the slutty bartender. I didn't want you to freak and I… I don't know." Claire was looking at the ground.

Eve was staring at Claire, mouth open and completely in shock. When she regained her voice, she said, "What the fuck is his problem! He is so dead!" Eve turned to walk out of the room when Claire caught her by the arm.

"Eve, no! You promised you wouldn't say anything! I really don't want to do anything about it. Please! Just let me handle this. If Michael finds out about this, then Shane will be kicked out of the house. I can't do that to him!" Eve knew that Claire was serious and could understand where she was coming from.

"Fine… but make him pay, Claire. Make him regret what he's done. You can't let him get away with this. Make that bastard know what he's lost." Eve was dead serious.

Claire nodded and started walking out of the door. "Oh, and one more thing: Don't take any of his bullcrap." Claire smiled slightly and walked out with Eve on her heels.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Eve said, out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure," Claire replied, now following Eve into the living room.

Michael was sitting in his chair and Shane was on the couch across from the television. Eve went and sat on the floor next to Michael's feet, purposefully forcing Claire to sit next to Shane. Eve and Michael were fighting about what movie they should watch. When Mean Girls came on, it was apparent that Eve had won.

During the movie, Claire could feel Shane continuously glancing at her. She just sat there and tried to shield him out. Eve's screams of "You get her, bitch!" at the TV screen, helped considerably!

In the middle of the movie, Eve ended up in Michael's lap. Claire saw Shane scoot toward her, so she moved farther away from him. _Does he seriously need me to spell it out for him?_

When the movie was over, Claire went to the kitchen to make pasta. Michael had gone to play at Common grounds, so Eve was watching TV with Shane in the living room. Claire brought Eve pasta and coke and sat on the floor next to her, completely ignoring Shane.

Shane's eyes were on Claire from the minute she walked into the room. He hadn't gotten up to get himself food. Eventually, Eve went to get another coke and a second helping.

"Claire, you need to believe me. Please. I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is getting beer. Then, all of a sudden, this girl is on my lap and you're standing there watching. I love you and I'll do anything in the world to make you believe me. Claire, please!" Shane was watching Claire with sad and truthful eyes waiting for Claire's reply. She didn't even look at him or acknowledge that he was talking.

Shane let out a frustrated growl as Eve walked back in. She had a cookie in her hand this time. "So Claire, remember that party I was telling you about? You know, not Monica's, but that other one?"

Claire looked at Eve and nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"So I was thinking we should go. Like have a 'girl's night' or whatever. Michael won't be here since he has another gig at Common Grounds." Eve said smiling. Shane was watching Eve the whole time. He turned to Claire to see her reaction.

"Yeah, definitely." Claire said attempting to put a real smile on her face.

"We seriously need smoking clothes. The skirt and shoes I gave you before _so_ won't cut it. I was thinking we go shopping tomorrow since I don't have to work or anything."

Claire smiled and got up. She walked into the kitchen to put her dishes away. "Wait! Was that a yes or no answer?!" She heard Eve yell after her.

She popped her head out the kitchen door to look at Eve. "That was most definitely a yes."

After Eve's excited "Yippee!" Claire heard Eve and Shane talking in the living room.

"What the hell, Eve?" She heard Shane say trying to keep his voice down.

"I thought you didn't care." Eve shot back.

"Where the fuck did you get that from? She is _not _going to that party!" Shane said in a serious voice.

"Liar." Eve simply said and walked into the kitchen. Claire went to go to her room, but she had to walk through the living room. She noticed Shane sitting there. What Eve said must have hurt… badly. She turned and kept walking to her room.

_Shane's POV!_

Shane couldn't stand Claire not talking or even looking at him. He knew what he did was completely wrong, yet he couldn't remember why he did it. He knew he had been sad, but why the hell had he thought going to a _bar_ was a good idea? He knew that he'd gone there to think and figure out what the hell happened, but still. _Stupid idea, Shane. Look at what you got yourself into._

Shane seriously needed to make things better. Claire wasn't talking to him, it was obvious Eve would take Claire's side, and he didn't feel like talking to Michael about it at all. He would probably be murdered in his sleep if Michael found out. The only plan Shane could think of was Claire's parents.

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers. I have a favor to ask." Shane had called her when Claire left for school. Thank God her parents liked him now. Eve was at work and Michael was god knows where.

"Oh, hi Shane! I'm sure I can happily accommodate whatever you need." Claire's mom replied.

"I would like to surprise Claire. I was hoping we could all have dinner at your house?"

"Oh, sweetie that would be fantastic! Would Eve and Michael be coming too?" She asked.

"No. They have other plans." Shane said, silently reminding himself he needed to somehow get Michael to take Eve somewhere that night.

"Well my husband and I would love to have dinner tomorrow. Is 6:30 okay?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much, Mrs. Danvers." Shane said and hung up. His plan was going smoothly.


	4. You Called My Parents?

A/N: Dudes! I wrote this entire chapter by myself! YAY! Im so sorry Missy and I haven't updated but you know how it is! Sorry again, and now onward!

* * *

Chapter 4- You Called My Parents?!

Claire was eating breakfast when they called. "Hello?"

"Claire, honey! It's mommy!" Her mother's cheery voice came onto the line.

She sighed. "Hi, mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, honey! I'm really good! I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. I haven't seen you in a while and-"

"I saw you last week, Mom."

"Well… yes. But we miss you! So, you'll come over tonight, right?" She heaved a sigh. Again. The enthusiasm of the woman on the phone was endless.

"Sure, mom." Might as well make her happy. It's not like there was anything else to do tonight… Not with Shane still out of the picture.

"Great! I'm so excited! We'll make your favorites! How about…" Claire zoned out as her mother listed every food imaginable. She was snapped back to reality by her name being called.

"Yeah?"

"You still like those right? You haven't grown out of them or anything?"

Still having no idea what her mother was talking about, she answered with a vague yes.

"Well wonderful! I'll see you tonight, honey!"

"Yeah, mom. See you tonight."

* * *

_Shane_

_Okay. Just breathe. He has to understand, right? I didn't do it on purpose so he'll understand. Right? But Claire's like his little sister… oh God. Okay. New plan. Don't tell him. Yeah, that's it. Don't tell him anything. _

Shane was pacing outside Michael's bedroom, his thoughts a jumble. He had to get Michael and Eve to go somewhere but where? He had already told Mrs. Danvers they had plans! He didn't want to lie to her. With his luck, they'd find out and tell Claire that the dinner was his idea. Then she wouldn't go, and his whole master plan would be ruined! God, where do a vampire and his Goth girlfriend go on a date around here?!

_Alright, just go in and get this over with. Everything is gonna be fine. He isn't gonna go all vampy on you and beat the crap out of you. Just be a man and do it. Remember, this is for Claire._

With a determined look on his face, he squared his shoulders and turned towards the door.

Michael appeared in the doorway as soon as Shane touched it. "Well, finally. You've been standing out here for five minutes!

"How did you…" Then his vampire senses flashed in Shane's mind and he shook his head. "Never mind. I want to ask you something. Can I come in?"

Michael stepped aside and gestured for him to come. When Shane was inside and the door was quietly closed, he turned around. "So what's up?"

And that was it. Shane's mouth opened and it all came pouring out. Ian, the fight, the bar, the beer, the kiss, the avoidance, the dinner, _every_thing. Shane didn't even know where it was all coming from. Just a moment ago he had decided not to tell him _anything_ and now he had told him every little bit possible! When he finally finished, Michael just looked at him.

"Well. This is totally fucked up." So that was Michael's genius solution?

"Yeah, man. I know." Shane said with a sigh.

"I mean, seriously. You have _totally_ screwed this up."

"Yeah, man. I _know. _Are you going to help me or not?" This repetition was so tedious.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Right. Sorry. You just surprised me with the 'I'm so screwed' story."

Shane was annoyed. "Yes, I _know_ for God's sake. So will you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Finally!

"Well, I kinda need you to take Eve somewhere tonight. I asked Claire's parents to have me and her over for dinner tonight, only Claire doesn't know I'm going and I told them you had plans so you couldn't go…"

"Right. So you can have some alone time with Claire on the way back?"

"Right."

_ ************_

_Eve_

_Holy crap. All I had wanted was a kiss and I got _this_ crapload of information. Jesus. So Shane really didn't mean to kiss that girl. It's all a big mistake! Oh Claire's going to be so happy when I tell her! But wait… I CANT TELL HER CUS THAT WOULD RUIN SHANES PLAN! Ooooooh! A secret! Okay. Step 1: Talk to Shane. _

_ *************_

_Shane_

Shane was walking back to his room when he was ambushed. He was about to yell but was stopped with Eve's whispering in his ear.

"Oh come on, sissy boy. Can't take a little surprise?"

"Jesus, Eve! Are you insane?! We live in a town full of vampires and you ambush me? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh save it for the soap opera. We have more important things to do. Like getting your girl back."

"Wait. Now you're on my side?"

"Yep. After eavesdropping on a little conversation in Michael's room, I have now decided to help you. So. Want to hear my idea or not?"

"God. I can't trust anybody in this house can I? Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Stop whining! I have a plan!" Eve stamped her foot down.

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

And with that, a plan was devised.

**********

**[A/N- Okay I know there's a lot of points of view in this story, but there are a lot of aspects to cover!]**

** ************

_Claire_

Claire was getting ready for dinner when Eve dropped in.

"Hey, CB. Whatcha doin?"

"Getting ready for dinner at my parent's house, you know that." Claire had told her earlier in the day where she was going to be that night.

"Oh, yeah. Need a ride?" Eve offered.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks."

The she noticed Eve's attire. "Hey, where are you going all fancied up?"

"Michael's taking me out to this fancy Italian place. Not sure they'll like my black tutu, but who cares? I like to live on the edge!"

Laughing, Claire agreed. "You sure do."

Claire stepped out of Michael's black, vamp-proof car.

"Bye Claire Bear! See you later! Have an _interesting_ night!" Laughing with Michael, she sped off.

"Okay… that was odd." Talking to herself, she climbed up the front porch steps and rang the doorbell. She was soon suffocating in her mother's hug.

"Oh, Claire, honey! How good to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah. Me too, mom. Can you let me go now? I'm kinda dying from lack of oxygen."

"Oh, sure, honey! Come say hello to your father!" She turned around and led Claire to their small living room where her father was talking to… Shane.

Her mouth dropped open. "Wait a minute. What's _he _doing here?!"

Claire's dad looked at her, surprised. "Well, it's Shane, of course. He wanted to surprise you. I think it was a swell idea, actually-"

She cut him off. "Um… You know what? I just remembered that I have a…" She floundered for an excuse to leave. "A…uh…big test tomorrow. So… I should really go study for that! Yeah! Yeah, that's right. I have a big test tomorrow that I really have to study for. So if you would just excuse me-"

He father's booming laugh stopped her. "Oh Claire, we all know you could ace that test with your eyes closed! Now let's come on and eat! I'm starved."

"No!" Claire shouted, and cleared her voice after they all looked at her. "Um… I mean… I have to go to the bathroom!" She said, backing up toward the front door. She reached it and pulled it open.

"Honey… the bathroom is _inside_." Her mother's perplexed voice said.

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom at the Glass House?" She squeaked out softly.

***********

_Shane_

_I really didn't think she would react that badly. I mean, come on. The bathroom at the Glass House? Was she so angry at me that she couldn't stand to have dinner with me? Okay: Don't answer that._

The dinner had been completely uncomfortable in the entire hour they had been there. Claire's parents were the only ones who talked without being asked a question first, and even when Claire _did _answer it was a short, terse reply.

A torturous half hour later, it was time to go.

"So, mom. I was thinking I stay here for tonight. Because I am _really_ tired and am _not_ looking forward to the walk home. Is that ok?" oh COME ON! Now she couldn't even be in the same house with me?! This is ridiculous!

Shane quickly entered the conversation. "I brought Eve's car. I could drive her home."

"See, Claire you'll be fine! And you have that test to study for!" Claire's mom winked at her and Shane saw Claire's nose wrinkle at being caught in her lie.

"But I _really_ want to stay here! I miss you so much so a nice sleepover will be good, right?"

Mrs. Danvers kissed Claire on the nose, laughing, and Shane felt a pang at not being able to do that himself.

"Sweetheart, go on home. We'll be fine."

"But-" Claire's half-hearted effort made him smile in victory.

"I _insist._" With a little push towards the door and yelled goodbyes from her dad, Claire and Shane were out the door.

Shane followed her as she stomped down the steps.

"Oh, come on. You can't stay mad at me forever." He begged.

No answer.

"Please? You gotta at least want to know where the car is?"

Again, silence.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I had to hide it so you wouldn't see it and not come inside." He walked around a hedge and held open his arms. "Tada!"

Claire just walked to the passenger side of Eve's huge van and got inside, staring stonily at the windshield. Shane sighed, slumping down his shoulders, and walked to the driver side.

The ride home was uneventful. No matter how much he poked and prodded her, she remained silent and unresponsive.

When they got home, Claire immediately got out of the car and walked towards the door, taking out her key as she went.

Hurrying to catch up with her, he muttered, "Well at least we know she's not dead."

When he walked through the doorway, he grabbed her arm to keep her from going any farther away from him. "Claire, please! Just look at me! For the love of God, that's all I'm asking for! Just stop pretending I don't exist!"

She slowly turned around and looked at him for a long second and said, "There. I looked at you. Happy? Now let me go."

"AGH!" He shouted in frustration. "NO! I am _not _happy! I love you! Jesus! When will you realize that?! I have and always will love you!"

She just stared at him.

And he snapped.

With an angry growl, Shane grabbed the back of her neck, forcefully pulled her toward him, and crashed his lips onto hers.

He he he he he he. I am HAPPY. This was the most I have ever written for one chapter! It is still pretty short compared to other stories, but I'm HAPPY. So, please review and tell me what you thought.

MISSY SAYS: I'm so happy for this chapter!! I love it! Annie did an AMAZING job writing it [in my opinion] and I get to write the next! She totally set up an amazing story to continue… we know what's going to happen next :) REVIEW for ANNIE!!!!!!! :D


	5. Eve to the Rescue

AN: IM SO SORRY. Please forgive my treacherous, non-updating acts.

Chapter 5: Eve to the Rescue

Relief. Pleasure. Surprise. Excitement. Shock. The emotions coursing through her body were almost too much to bear. The feel of Shane's hand gripping the back of her neck, his warmth spreading through her like wildfire. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair. Here, in this hallway, kissing Shane was the best thing in the world.

What had they even been fighting about in the first place? Something about a party and a bar. Who even cared? Wait a second… Didn't _she _care? Sharp realization hit her as the images flooded in. Shane and Claire yelling at each other in front of the couch. Shane with a bartender on top of him. Shane, right here in front of her.

With a gasp, she pulled away from him, and opened her eyes. Shane stretched out his arm to Claire, his eyes pleading.

Still gasping and trying to hold back tears, Claire tried to form a coherent response. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure- I just need to think-I'm sorry." The tears spilled over and she ran up the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Shane in her wake.

In the safety of her locked room, Claire slid down the wall and sobbed. She heard footsteps but there was no knock on her door.

SHANE'S POV

God it felt so good to finally be kissing and holding Claire again. I couldn't describe the feeling. When Claire suddenly pulled away, the feeling went with her. It hurt so bad when she didn't enter my arms. "I- I'm sorry. I'm not sure- I just need to think- I'm sorry."

Rejection flooded through me as she ran upstairs. It hit me so hard I couldn't take it. I need her. Maybe the best thing for her is to not be with me. Maybe I'm just hurting her. If staying away was the best thing for her, then I have to do it. But how?

I walked upstairs to think, but going in my room would only remind me of her, so I sat in the hallway.

I don't know how long I was sitting there staring into space when Eve and Michael came up. "Uh Michael… go- uh- do the laundry. Like now." Eve said pushing Michael down the stairs.

"Yo! How'd you screw THIS up?" She said sitting down next to me.

"I lost self-control and kissed her. She wouldn't look at me or talk to me. I couldn't take it. I think she's better off without me."

"What the hell are you talking about? So you made one mistake? Cry me a freaking river! As much as I hate watching your random love-fests, I've got to admit that she's the best thing that's happened to you in your entire life. I can see how much she loves you and how much not talking to you is killing her. So shut up and be a man!"

"Eve, I can't stand another day like this."

She stood up, "I'm going to talk to her. I don't care what you say because once I'm in her room you can't touch me. See ya!" She ran into Claire's room before I could even stand.

"Ughh Eve…" I groaned while I walked into my room.

CLAIRE"S POV

I heard eve talking in the hallway. I thought she was talking to Shane but I couldn't tell because the reply was low and muffled. I didn't pay much attention to what they said. I was going through my notes when Eve walked in.

"So how was your night?" She asked me sitting on the end of my bed.

I looked up from my books to see the curious expression on her face. "You knew, didn't you?"

"That doesn't matter. Tell me what happened!"

"What happened to the girl code?? I thought you were helping me?"

"I was. I am. I will. Knowing Shane and how he acts with you, he must have tried to talk to you…"

"Yeah he did." I said looking back at my notes, not wanting to enter this territory.

"If he talked to you, I know you listened and heard what he said. I know you want to trust him. Look, whenever I'm with him, he doesn't so much as look at a girl. When we go to Common Grounds, he doesn't even fake flirt with that new freak geek working there. That's his favorite thing to do because she starts that disgusting nervous sweat thing that totally repels anyone standing within 10 feet. I mean she really needs to get that fixed; it's just gross. No wonder she hasn't had a boyfriend-" She would have kept rattling on if I hadn't stopped her.

"EVE! What's your point?"

"Oh. Right. He loves you, and this whole stupid charade is ripping him apart. You're pretty much dead inside yourself. He was drunk off his ass. He doesn't even remember her name, let alone care what it was. I wanted the story so after I got Shane's denial, I went to the bar to talk to her. She's a slut, by the way, but she said that he wasn't hitting on her or hinted that he wanted any of that. She thought he was hot and her shift was almost over. Gross, I know, but can you blame her? Anyway, she jumped on his lap and took the first move. That's when you came in. He left directly after us. Claire he didn't mean any of it and he truly loves you. All of this isn't his fault. You know you want to believe this."

I was on the verge of crying. "Eve, he hurt me so bad. I want to believe him. I do. But why would he go there in the first place? Our fight was about nothing. I just want to know why." I was done trying to fake study.

"Because I love you." Shane had appeared in my doorway. "Claire, I went there because I hated that dick who did that to you. I hated how you cared more about my reaction than about what could have happened. I hated how it was my fault since I wasn't there to protect you. I just needed to leave. I swear I had no intention of a girl being mixed in. I guess she was hitting on me but I couldn't care enough to pay attention to her. I love YOU and only you." He was standing in front of me now. I guess Eve got the hint, because she got up and left some time during his speech.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the floor.

He pulled my face up to look at him. "What do you have to be sorry about? I shouldn't have left in the first place, especially at night. I need you, Claire." His eyes were flooding with emotion. Pleading, love, sadness. Every feeling of hate and sadness went away the second our lips met. I kissed him with as much passion possible. "I'm so sorry, Claire," he whispered.

* * *

Okay. So there you go. I, Annie, wrote up to the first stars because I wanted to try out a kissing scene. It's obviously not my best work. Missy wrote the rest of this chapter, with me reviewing it. So yay for Missy!


	6. Who Owns This Town?

**Chapter 6- Who Owns This Town?**

Things were pretty boring the next morning, in Morganville standards. Claire had breakfast early by herself, as it always is on "school" days. The Glass House residents are not well-known as early risers. This is probably why Shane walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge surprised her.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" Claire asked as he poured orange juice into his Bullet-Hole Smiley Face coffee cup.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't really tired after all the excitement last night-" he winked at her, "-So I decided I would walk you to your lovely establishment of learning."

"That's really sweet, but I'm good. Daylight, remember?" She answered, putting her bowl in the sink.

"You sure? How late will you be out?" Shane asked, frowning. "You know I worry."

"Relax, Shane. My last class ends at three. I'll call you when I get out." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck. Rushing to the door, she yelled a hurried goodbye. She pretended she didn't hear Shane yell in protest of the brief contact. He obviously wanted something a little more… leisurely?

Ahhh… Sweet freedom… Claire was walking out of the building where her last class had just ended. She was getting her phone out of her bag to call Shane when she felt someone looking at her. Glancing up, Claire saw Monica Morrell, glaring right at her.

Oh, great. What did I do now? A second later, she found out. Monica walked up to Claire with the Monickettes following behind her.

In an overly cheerful voice, Monica greeted her. "Hey, Claire! I heard you and Shane broke up! Want me to… set you and Ian up? I know he's interested." She gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, interested in getting in my pants- thanks to you." She replied acidly.

Monica just rolled her eyes and tossed her glossy hair over a perfectly tanned shoulder. "Oh, honey, I was doing you a favor. But, anyway, now that your boy toy is gone, maybe you should give Ian a chance. I've heard he is lots of fun." She smirked.

"Yeah, I bet he is. Look, are you sure you're not trying to get Shane? Because even if he wasn't with me, he would still slap you aside like he always has." Claire smirked right back at her.

Monica narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you should remember who is in charge of this town. I could make sure your ass never—"

She was cut off by Shane suddenly appearing next to Claire. "Hey, Claire. Hey, skank. What's up?" He said, grinning.

Monica smiled meanly at Claire. "Oh, nothing. Just reminding little Claire here to respect the owners of this town."

Claire rolled her eyes and fake-whispered to Shane, holding her hand up to her mouth, in the "secret" fashion. "Apparently, she has forgotten Amelie. Should we remind her? That ignorance could get her killed…" She quickly glanced at Monica.

Shane laughed and mimicked Claire's gesture, whispering, "Nah, let her learn the hard way."

Claire cracked up and Shane joined in her laughter. Turning back to Monica, they saw a furious glare on her face.

"Whatever, freaks. I have much better things to do than talk to you losers. Let's go." She said, turning back to her followers. The Monickettes trailed dutifully behind.

Shane turned to Claire, kissing her quickly as a hello. Pulling back up, he grinned down at her. "Well, that was fun. Want some coffee?"

She smiled. "You know me too well."

*********************************************************************8

Common Grounds was packed when Shane and Claire arrived in the hot afternoon sun. Pushing their way through the hoards of people, they were lucky to find a couple vacating a table in the far corner. Claire pointed this out to Shane and while she hurried over, he bought coffee for the both of them.

A few minutes later, Shane came back with two steaming cups. "So how was class?" He asked, setting her coffee in front of her.

"Pretty much the same as every other day I go. I know everything the dude is teaching and just follow along."

Shane chuckled a little bit and took a sip of his coffee. "So then why are you still taking it, smarty pants?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, it's required to take the classes Amelie signed me up for. So I still have to get up and take it, or they kick me out."

"Well doesn't that suck? You're missing out on quality sleep time."

She laughed. "Don't I know it."

Shane opened his mouth to say more but they were both distracted by an uproar at the door. Someone had just come in and a big group of people, who had no doubt been waiting for him, were all loudly greeting him.

Shane turned back to her and had to raise his voice a little bit to be heard over all the noise. "Looks like someone was happy to see him!"

Claire laughed and nodded her head.

And that's when things went downhill.

They both heard someone shout to the newcomer. "Hey, Ian! You want the usual order?"

Shane stiffened and slowly turned toward the direction the voice had come from.

Claire winced. _Well, crap._

**A/N from Annie: I am so insanely sorry for the wait. Missy and I have been way to busy for our own good. We had finals and we graduated and we were confirmed and we had Missy's birthday and we had to go uniform shopping and in all this we had no time to write… So we give you our sincere apologies. I wrote this chapter by myself so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 7- Here Comes Trouble

A/N from Missy- Hello All. It feels like forever since I wrote… It probably has been though. Annie always leaves me with a great start... anyway, I hope you like this chapter that was written solely by me.

"Claire," Shane said trying to restrain himself from beating the crap out of Ian, "is _that_ the douche bag?"

Claire was hesitant of answering. "That's all I needed to know," Shane said before he got up and started walking around the crowded tables. "Shane! Shane, wait!" Claire ran to try to stop him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to face her. "Seriously, Shane, Calm down. It's over. I don't need you defending my battles. Big girl… right here," she said, pointing to herself.

"Claire, he tried to fuck with my girlfriend. That's not gunna fly with me. Don't worry… I'll be fine. Him? Eh, we'll see." His expression made it clear he wants this fight right now more than anything. _Oh God_, Claire thought.

Claire called Eve for backup. "Hey, Eve! Uh, I need some help." _What's up?_ "Well… see, Ian kind of showed up at Common Grounds while Shane and I were here, and I think you know where this is going." _Dammit!_ "I know. I don't like the idea of Shane fighting." _Oh. No it's not that. I'm missing one hell of a fight and as much as I hate to say it, Common Grounds has the best coffee around. I don't want to get kicked out. _Claire could hear the sadness in her voice. "Eve! What about Shane?" _He'll be fine. Just try to convince him to take the fight out of Common Grounds and to hold off for about twenty minutes. That gives me enough time to get there._ "You're no help," Claire said before she hung up.

By the time she got off the phone with Eve, Shane had already gotten to the group of guys surrounding Ian. She had to work fast if she wanted to get to Shane before he started something that she alone could definitely not end.

She pushed past people who gave her dirty looks and went back to their gossip sessions. By the time she got to the group of guys, Shane was already in the center, talking to Ian. She was looking for a way to get in the middle to possibly stop Shane, but there was no way in. She was about to give up and go sit down when she felt a guy slap her ass.

"Hey, hunny. Can I do something for you?" He asked suggestively.

Claire rolled her eyes and played along. "Yeah, you can actually. Can you help me get in the middle of this?" Putting that seductive smile on and having to look at his expecting expression made her want to gag.

"Your gunna have to repay me," he said with a wink.

_Gag._ "Of course," she returned the wink.

He got her through the group of guys, his hand barely ever leaving her ass. Once she was next to Shane and Ian, she slapped the guys hand away, "Dick," she said under her breath. "Excuse me," he said. Claire rolled her eyes and looked away.

Shane was actually playing like they were two guys talking in a locker room. _Not for long_, Claire thought before she tried to get Shane's attention.

"Hey. Shane. We've got to go… like now."

"No wait, Ian was just about to tell me how he got with some girl at the dead girl's dance," he said keeping his eyes on Ian. "Tell me. Who was this hot chick?" Shane was starting to get pissed and Ian could tell.

You could tell Ian was intimidated, but he figured with all his friends around him, he'd be fine. "That one. It looks like you've got a tough one with you. She's a lot of fun. She put up a fight, but don't worry, I controlled her. I'm surprised you're her type. Whatever… not my girl… yet," he said getting up. Shane wasn't cool with any of this, and Ian was for sure not leaving without Shane's fist making contact with him.

Shane punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into his friends. Shane took three steps forward and gave him a black eye. He was about to go for another punch when Claire finally reacted and grabbed the arm he cocked back. "Shane stop! Fight him all you want, _out_ of here. I don't want to get kicked out, and I know Eve sure as hell doesn't want to either. Let's go." She had to tug on his arm a few times to get him to turn away from Ian and start heading for the door.

They had forgotten all about Ian's groupies. "_Shit_," Shane muttered. Two guys came at Shane. He pushed Claire aside and hit one after the other, but not before the second one got a throw in. Things were about to get really bad when Oliver came out.

"Get out. All of you," He said in his stern voice. "Shane and Claire, leave first. I don't want a fight inside or outside my store… now."

Before Shane had time to take one step toward the door, he heard Ian yell, "We'll finish this some other time."

"No, you won't." Oliver said, proceeding to push Ian and his friends out of his way to go back behind the counter. Oliver's stare was hard and pissed as he watched Shane and Claire, waiting for their exit.

Shane grabbed Claire and started pulling her out, never taking his eyes off Ian, who was rubbing his jaw, until they were out the door. Shane turned to Claire when they were clear of Common Grounds and sure that Ian and his group went in the opposite direction. "Hey, you okay?"

"Seeing as though I wasn't the one who was looking for a fight, yeah I'm fine, but I should be asking you the same question." She kept walking and refused to make eye contact with him.

Shane stopped her and turned her toward him. "Claire, I'm sorry, but he was asking for it. I'm actually surprised I could handle that much of his story. Fucking douche bag. Trust me, if you heard how he was talking about you, little Saint Claire would have hit him too."

Claire had to smile at that. "Whatever. Just stop looking for fights. I mean… I don't think we have enough band aids to last another week," she said, running her fingers along the small cut on his cheek.

"Yeah, of course those morons have a huge-ass ring for their accomplishment of finally getting their GPA up to a 1.4." He grabbed her hand and moved it from his face.

"Hey! It's a hard thing to do! I mean they must have to study the wrong answers to do _that_ bad. Just think of all the time they put into those grades."

They both started laughing. "You know, Eve's going to be mad she missed out on the fight."

Just as Claire said that, they saw Eve's monster car drove by with Eve in the driver's seat looking excited. They were watching as Eve's car made a sudden stop, shifted into reverse, and backed up to where they were standing. "Shit. I missed it didn't I?" She said disappointed.

Claire nodded and Shane just shook his head. "Not one word, Fido," Eve said to Shane in a warning tone. Shane just lifted his hands as if he didn't have anything to say. _Right._

A few minutes later Eve asked Claire, "So are we allowed back there, or did dumbass over here screw everything up?"

"Shut up! I bet they wouldn't let you take one step in there if they were allowed, but they're not because that's against the law, tiny-gothic-mime. Oh wait! That would require you not talking. I've got to think of a new one." Eve was about to say something but Shane cut her off, "Wait! Just give me some time! I've got to think about this!"

Claire was finding great amusement in this, "No, I'm pretty sure we're allowed back, but you might want to check first."

When they got home, Claire took her backpack to the kitchen table and sat on the couch to watch whatever show Eve was already hooked to. Shane came down to sit next to her, "I've got it!" Claire silenced him by kissing him. When they broke apart, Shane turned to Eve, "I'll tell you later." He went back to kissing Claire and barely heard Eve's _whatever_, as he carried Claire up the stairs to her room.

A/N from Missy- Well, that's it! I wrote all of this alone, so I'm proud of myself. I hope you like it. (: Review for my sanity! I'll bet that if we get a lot of reviews, Annie will write faster and have a killer chapter… wink wink  
;D


	8. You Are'nt PrinceCharming!

AN: I know, I know. I am soooo sorry. It was my turn to write this chapter and I have failed at getting it up on time. Me and Missy have been super busy what with all the AP and Honors courses we are taking. We just had 6 midterms in 2 days and have been majorly stressing. I'm so sorry that we haven't updated in 6 months. It seemed like much shorter. Oh, and I keep forgetting to put this here:

Disclaimer: All characters of Morganville Vampires belong to Rachel Caine. We only own the plot of this FanFiction story.

When Claire woke up, she noticed two things: 1- It smelled like a pile of Shane's week-old laundry. 2- She was _not _in the Glass House anymore. She was lying on a cold, hard slab of what she thought was concrete and her head felt like shit. Groaning, she tried to lift her heavy head, but a cold voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sleeping Beauty has come to join the party."

_Ah shit. _She remembered that voice.

"What? No reply?" Silence. "Alright then. I guess we will just have to sit here until you talk to your wonderful Prince Charming."

Sighing, but not wanting to prolong staying on this rock, she glared up at Ian. "More like the Wicked Witch."

********LINELINELINELINELINELINE********************

Shane was happy, over the moon in love. It might sound cliché, but Claire forgave him and that's all that really mattered. Speaking of Claire, where was she? The last time he had seen her was last night after he left her room at 11. She hadn't mentioned any morning classes and it was only 9 o'clock so she wouldn't have gone anywhere. Why would she? She loved sleeping in when she could.

_Maybe Michael knows… _Climbing back up the stairs after checking the kitchen and the living room, he knocked on Michael's door.

A grumpy "What?" could be heard from inside.

"Hey, man. Have you seen Claire this morning? I can't find her."

"She probably just went to class early, chill out." Said Michael's annoyed voice, along with a very un-Michael-like giggle.

Shane blew out his breath, exasperated. "But she doesn't have class today."

A groan and some whispering could be heard from behind the door. "Fine, I'm coming." And a minute later, a disheveled Michael came to the door, yesterday's shirt thrown on hastily, Eve right behind him.

"God, guys, really? TMI, TMI!"

Eve stuck out her tongue. "Oh, quit being such a baby. You knew it happened already."

"But I didn't want to see the aftermath!"

Michael sighed. 'Shane, do you want to find your girlfriend or not?"

Shane stopped making faces at Eve immediately. "Yeah, right, ok. Back to business. So she doesn't have class today and Eve's car is still here,"-he had checked- "So do you think she walked somewhere?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Did you think of calling her?"

Shane's face brightened. "Oh good one! Lemme get my phone." Pulling it out of his pocket, he pressed two for Claire's speed dial. It rang for a few seconds before Eve cocked her head in the direction of Claire's room.

"Hey Michael, isn't that her phone?"

In a flash, Michael had gone to her room with Shane and Eve following. When they entered, there he was, with Claire's silver little phone in his hand.

Shane groaned. "Well, shit."

Eve nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, she never goes anywhere without her phone. Do you think she just forgot it?" She asked.

Michael didn't answer. His head was tilted towards the ceiling, a confused look on his face. "Someone's been here, I can smell the cologne."

Shane's eyes flew open wide. "What do you mean, cologne? I don't wear that shit and obviously Claire doesn't so who the fucks is it? Oh my God was she attacked? Jesus-!"

Michael cut him off with a brisk hand motion, striding purposefully toward the nightstand. He picked up a piece of broken clay. Looking at them, with a grim face, he asked, "Remember that little clay trinket that Claire's parents got her?" Shane and Eve both nodded. "Well it looks like someone accidentally knocked it over when they made a grab for her."

Shane worriedly shook his head. "But why wouldn't Claire wake up to that? How could she keep sleeping if somebody knocked something over _and _picked her up?"

Michael shook his head helplessly. "I don't know."

?*******************************************************?

Let it be established that lying on a rock, possibly drugged (if the hazy eyesight counted for anything),talking to the person who tried to rape you, then kidnaps you, is _not _what you want to be doing on a Saturday morning. Her head felt like she had been thrown into a brick wall and she couldn't even _feel_ the rest of her body. _What the hell kind of drug did he use? _

"So. Claire. How's it going?" His obnoxious voice came from somewhere to the left of her Ow-This-Fucking-Hurts-Rock, as she had recently dubbed it. Come to think of it, it almost reminded her of the big slab thingy in Narnia! You know, the one where the big lion is stabbed? Oh, um, not a great analogy. Ominous much?

"Helloooo, Claire? Are we back to being ungrateful?"

Claire snorted. That comment just _needed _a reply. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm lying on cement in the middle of who-knows-where with a jackass. So forgive me if I'm just a little ticked off."

"Oh touchy. But you know what they say: Think positive! And I would say that there are plenty of positives in this situation."

Claire gave a short, bitter laugh. "Oh yeah? Name one."

Ian smiled at her from his position of leaning above her head. "Well for starters you get to spend some time with me- the most wonderful person in the world."

She scoffed. "Next."

Ian's grin got wider. It was actually a very creepy sight. "It also gives you some time away from the needy, whining boyfriend of yours."

At this, Claire gave him a smirk. "If memory serves, that whining boyfriend of mine almost knocked a few teeth out."

Okay, now it seemed that Ian's smile had reached full Creeptastic Potential. "That's alright. We'll see who's laughing when I'm done with you."

"Ooooh, scary." It actually was, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

And now the Creeptasic Potential meter was breaking. "Maybe we should test that theory, hmm? Let's get started."

"Okay, let's get started." Richard said, from behind his desk. "When was the last time you all saw her?"

Shane's tense form answered from his place on the couch. "Well I left her room around 11 o'clock last night and didn't see her at all this morning. That's when we all came here." He finished, glancing around at Eve and Michael, who were sitting next to him.

Richard looked up. "It's only 11 in the morning right now. Are you sure she couldn't have just gone to see someone or get coffee or something?"

Shane's fingers continued in their frantic tapping on his knee. "No! She's been gone for at least two hours and Common Grounds isn't far. She would have been back by now. And she would have called if she had something to do. Plus, she left her phone at home. PLUS, someone broke something in her room! She was taken, I know she was." His voice was close to yelling now. "So instead of sitting around here talking why don't we fucking do something about it and find her before she gets hurt more than she could already be!"

Richard stared at him for a moment. Then, picking up the phone on his desk, he said, "Mason, send out officers in search of Claire Danvers. I'm sure they all know who she is." He hung up.

Shane looked at him, pleadingly. "What do we do now?"

Richard sighed and seeing all of their worried faces, said gently, "I'm sorry but all you can do is wait."


	9. Reconnaissance and Attack

A/N: hey guys! Missy here! So Annie and I brainstormed this chapter before I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this! I'm oh so very sorry for how long it took to get this chapter written and up! I'll try my best to get my following chapter up sooner!

Claire's POV

_Previously: __ Now it seemed that Ian's smile had reached full Creeptastic Potential. "That's alright. We'll see who's laughing when I'm done with you."_

Running his dirty fingers lightly up Claire's arm and back down, she could tell by his heavy breathing that he was enjoying this. He leaned in and ran his nose up along the side of her neck to the back of my ear. She was sure to him, her lack of silence and heavy breathing was due to the fact that she was enjoying this, not because he had a sharp knife skimming all over her torso, ready to strike at any move of resistance.

"Mmm, little Claire, you smell absolutely ravishing." _Could this guy sound any more like a vamp?_

Claire turned her head away from him, "Don't touch me." His displeasure was clear from the pressure he put on the knife. She felt something wet soak into her shirt where his knife was_. Blood. _Claire suppressed the urge to whimper in pain. Thankful that the wound wasn't too deep, she racked her brain to find a way to get that knife out of his grasp. "Now, you don't want to make this harder than it is, right? Just sit back and enjoy this."

He continued to move his gross hands up Claire's side, while he breathed down her neck. _This is gross… This is gross… This is gross… _she chanted in her head, trying to hold herself together. His attempt of seduction was truly pathetic. In his attempt, he kissed Claire's neck. There would have been less saliva if a dog had licked her. She didn't know how much more she could take. He brought his face next to hers and lightly blew into her ear. _Oh. My. God. GROSS! _The words that flowed out of her mouth surprised her, "Ian, kiss me."

She could feel him smirk against her neck. "I knew you would give in eventually." He brought both of his hands to cup Claire's face and moved in. His lips were about half an inch from hers before she kicked her legs up, hit him in his side, and pushed him off of her. His knife flew out of his hands and skidded to the other side of the room.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he rolled off of her, "And here I thought we were getting somewhere."

"Well, now that you mention it, it was kind of nice…" Claire replied.

"Really?" He tried a seductive voice that did not work at all.

"Hell no!" She said wiping her neck of his drool, "That was nasty."

That created enough anger to send him attacking straight at her.

Shane's POV

_Previously: __Richard sighed and seeing all of their worried faces, said gently, "I'm sorry but all you can do is wait."_

Shane has been in the police station enough to know what everything looks like and where everything is; however, this time was different. Nothing was clear, the walls were blank, and the people were like tiny figures floating with no meaning. The only thing that was running through his head was her name. _Claire… Claire… Claire. Find her._ He would do anything to find her. He would even be brought back to this place in handcuffs if that's what it would take.

Shane was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a plan, running his hands through his hair and grunting every so often. "Dude, calm down. We'll find her," Michael tried to console him.

"Calm down? Do we have any leads on where she is? Huh? No, we don't! Are we bringing in the bastards that were involved in this? I don't see them here! What the hell are these people doing to try and find her Michael? It would be more helpful to have Eve try and sniff her out!"

"Shane, they're trying. They found the groups of Ian's friends that you fought with in Common Grounds. They're bringing them in for questioning any minute. We'll find her."

Eve spoke up from the chair she was sitting in, finally breaking her stare-down with the wall, "I know you think that we're never going to find her and that your world is going to end, but you've forgotten how damn tough your girl is. She's been through fire… literally. She can handle anything. Just trust we're going to find her. The second we get a lead, I promise we will be out that door before anyone."

Shane sighed in defeat, "You guys better be right. Whoever did this is going to wish they were burning in a cage."

Richard came in to talk to Michael a few minutes later. "Michael," he called over, "Your brief statement said your weren't at home from twelve to three. I'm not blaming or anything, but where were you?"

"Um, Amelie."

"Sorry, but right now I'm going to need a little more than that."

"She needed me to do business on the other side of town and I was already at the blood bank, so I told her I'd go help with the disturbance that occurred."

Richard nodded his head, "Okay." With that they split ways and Michael went to rejoin Shane and Eve.

They waited for another ten minutes before the action in the station started to pick up. Shane turned toward the entrance to see what was happening. A couple guys from the group that he recognized from Common Grounds were walking in and headed straight toward the questioning room. Before going in, Richard walked up to Shane. "You can come listen from the window, but one wrong move and you're going to be put into a holding cell yourself. Got it?"

Shane nodded his head once and followed Richard through the door he saw the guys go through. The questioning was quick and to the point. Thirty minutes was all it took to question all four guys. They didn't give out any information or a lead on anything. They played it as if they were being good little angels and doing their remedial level homework the whole night, or rather having it done for them. They were easily released, which pissed Shane off.

"I need a breather. I'm going outside." Shane said as he turned on his heel and headed out through the door into the waiting room where Eve and Michael still sat.

"Shane," Richard stopped him before he could go any further. "Don't do something stupid. You know that is not what Claire would want you to do. Your being in jail is the last thing we need."

Shane just turned and walked out.

The group had taken their time in leaving, which allowed Shane time to have a little chat with them.

"Hey look! The hero makes a re-appearance!" One of the boys from Ian's group called out upon spotting Shane. The rest of them turned and either smirked or laughed except one. That one stood in the back cowering behind the others.

"As much as I would love to kick your asses right now, I'm sort of determined to fulfill that hero

thing again. I know that load of crap you gave to them is bullshit."

One of them laughed straight in Shane's face. "Why would we know something? We were just studying." He smirked, turned, and walked off. Obviously he was the temporary leader because the rest followed. Shane took a step forward, fists clenched, ready to do whatever it took to find Claire again. Before he could reach the leader, Michael was by his side stopping him from a fight. "Shane, don't." He said quietly.

Shane was trying to control whatever was going on inside him when he caught the scared eye of one of the group members. The kid looked like he was debating something in his head; however, when he realized Shane was looking at him, he ducked his head and began to turn around to follow his group. Shane ignored Michael's request and stepped forward to grab the kid's arm. "Wha-"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ian's group turned at the sound of the kid and was ready to fight to get him back. The leader took charge and went to go against Shane but not before Michael stepped in front of his path and shot him a death glare that made him take a step back. The kid only half protested while Shane dragged him back to the room where he was first questioned.

"Shane what are you doing? He has already been questioned." Richard stepped in.

"He knows something." He said sternly.

Richard, knowing that trying to fight with Shane was a lost cause, gave in and questioned the kid thinking he was just humoring Shane. He questioned the kid harder than before, and surprisingly, the kid cracked and gave them a lead on finding Claire. "I didn't know what they were doing. They asked for a few stuff from the chem. lab. I guess it was some form of hazing. I wasn't really in on their secret and they tried to keep it that way. I mean, I heard bits and pieces here and there but I didn't think he was serious. They kept talking about a girl and the old warehouse. I never thought they would go through with it…" The kid trailed off.

Shane slammed his hand on the counter, "Dammit! I'm going to kill him! I swear to God if he put one finger on her, he. Is. Dead." Shane's voice was heard around the station, and people cowered back as he walked through the waiting room to the doors.

"Shane! Stop!" He turned ready for whatever Richard, Michael, and now Eve would throw at him. Richard spoke, "Take him home. Keep him there. I'm sending all of our guys for her." Richard turned and was gone.

"There is no way in hell I'm going home after that!" Shane yelled.

"Shane! Calm down! Richard is right. We can't do much better than they can. They've got how many guys on this and we would only be getting in the way. Plus I'm completely positive that if you had one look at Ian, you would be in jail for murder. Claire doesn't need you there. We don't need you there." Eve tried to convince him.

Finally, after much debate, Shane caved, "Fine. We'll go home. Obviously you could give two shits about her, so yeah! Home is exactly where we should be right now."

"You know we love her and would do anything for her. Right now, we can only wait. They are going to find her." Eve consoled him in the car.

Claire's POV

Claire tried to get out of his path, but he was too fast and hit her left shoulder. She got knocked back a few feet, but regained her balance and prepared for his next attack. He took a predatory stance and jumped at her. She was ready and got out of his reach, but the second his feet hit the floor, he was back on her again. The wind got completely knocked out of her as her back crushed against the floor. A searing pain shot through her, but she pushed is aside and knocked his feet out from under him. When he fell to the floor, she purposefully stepped on his beloved manhood to cross over him. He cried out in agony, but regained his composure fast than she thought possible.

She saw the knife she had knocked out of Ian's grasp and tried to reach for it. He grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, causing her chin to come in contact with the concrete hard. She lets out a yell but it only created more fuel to her anger. Just as she was going to retaliate, she had a thought. _Portal!_ She tried to concentrate, but she was pushed up against a pole. The pain in her back grew, but she pushed it aside again.

She hissed through her teeth, grabbed Ian by the throat and turned so he was up against the pole. She tightened her grip and concentrated. She heard a gasp and her name being called. She turned to her left and saw the faces of her roommates. Shock, concern, anger, love, and worry were all over their faces. When she met the eyes of her boyfriend, all concentration was lost and the portal snapped close. Her grip loosened in the process and Ian took complete advantage.

She was thrown and would come back with a stronger hit every time. Every blow he would throw at her would be pushed aside and only gave her fuel to hit harder. She was racing for the knife when she was brought down again. Ian got to it first and took every opportunity he could to swipe at her.

She memorized every movement he made and realized that every throw was sloppy and repetitive. She tried to grab his hand before it hit her thigh, but she missed. The knife cut straight through her skin, creating a pain she couldn't dismiss. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Where is your knight in shining armor? I was hoping he would make an appearance. You know, after you I think I'm going to take him down too. He always did piss me off. I couldn't help but get a rush out the reaction he always seemed to get when I went after you." He didn't notice Claire trying to get to her feet.

"One, He would kick your ass any day. Two, you are creepiest psycho I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and trust me, there are plenty. Three, I'll be taking that." She ripped the knife out of his hand before he had a chance to react. She pinned him against the pole, with the knife pointed at his chest, ready to pierce when a light was shown across the floor and the sound of the door hitting the wall followed. Both Claire and Ian turned toward the door.

A/N: Again, SO sorry this wasn't up sooner! I hope you liked my chapter. Review and get excited for the next chapter!

**A/N: Didn't you love it! I was so proud of Missy when I read it. Granted, we did come up with the plot for this chapter before she wrote it, but didn't he do one helluva job? So my chapter is next and I honestly have no idea whats going to happen with writing it, so don't get your hopes up. Sorry **


End file.
